fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Nature Precure!
Sweet Nature Precure! (スイートネイチャープリキュア!, Suuīto Neichā Purikyua! ) is the first fan series written by Lightning-chan. The season revolves around the legendary guardians of nature, Precure, who have been chosen to save Nature Kingdom from Pollution's destruction. The series motifs include nature and a little bit of elements. Sweet Nature Precure! has a direct sequel called Super Sweet Nature Precure! which has the same motifs as the original. It also has multiple special stories that were unreleased as well. Story Sweet Nature Precure! Episodes Kato Sora is a 14 year old girl who loves to play soccer for her school! One day, she meets Tomoe Emiri, a shy girl who loves nature and founded the Nature Club at their school. When hanging out in the park, Sora runs into 2 fairies named Skyla and Cookie who have run away with the remaining Nature Key. A mysterious man soon appears looking for the final Key so his master can pollute the entire world with the power of the keys. Suddenly, Sora transforms into Cure Lightning, one of the legendary Precure! Emiri soon joins her as Cure Ginger and together, they have to retrieve the Nature Keys in order to save the Nature Kingdom! They are later joined by Cure Thunder and Cure Storm. Characters Cures * [[Kato Sora|'Kato Sora']]' '(加藤 そら, Kato Sora) ''Sora is a cheerful, and friendly girl and is the star soccer player on the school's team. Sora also LOVES ice cream and will eat it at any moment possible. She is also weak in academics and is known to be clueless from time to time but she is always trying her hardest. Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Lightning '(キュアライトニング, Kyua Raitoningu), who controls lightning and represents the forces of nature. Her theme color is blue. * Tomoe Emiri '(土萠 英美里, ''Tomoe Emiri) Emiri is a somewhat shy girl and the founder of the school's Nature Club. She is very sweet and great in academics, but lacks in sports. Emiri loves nature and dreams of protecting the environment when she is an adult. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Ginger (キュアジンジャー, Kyua Jinjā) ''who represents the scents of nature and controls bubbles of mist. Her theme color is pink. * [[Morino Suzuko|'Morino Suzuko']]' (森の すずこ, Morino Suzuko) Suzuko is a super smart girl in the same year as Sora and Emiri. She is most fond of math and helps out the Math Club from time to time. Suzuko was formerly part of Pollution as the soldier, 'Naru '(なる, Naru) but came to her senses after battling with Lightning and decided to become a Precure. Because of her dark past, Suzuko has a very hard time letting go and accepting what happened but is happy her friends have forgiven her. Her Cure alter ego is 'Cure Thunder '(キュアサンダー, Kyua Sandā), who controls clouds and represents the strength of nature. Her theme color is red. * [[Fujino Rei|'Fujino Rei ']]( 富士の レイ, Fujino Rei) Rei is a 14 year old who moved from the countryside to work at her aunt's ice cream shop in the city. Rei often appears to be cool and cold, and she is a big tsundere according to Sora. Even though she is cold, Rei is actually very kind but she can also be stubborn and independent. Rei knew one of the older Precure as a child and was also attacked by one of Pollution's soldiers. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Storm (キュアストーム, Kyua Sutōmu), who controls wind and represents the life of nature. Her theme color is purple. Mascots * [[Skyla|'Skyla']]' '( スカイラ, Sukaira) ''Skyla is Sora's fairy partner. She is protecting the remaining Nature Key and is good friends with Cookie. Skyla is very sweet and has given advice to Sora whenever she's sad. Skyla ends her sentences with "~skulu". * [[Cookie|'Cookie']]' (クッキー, Kukkī) Cookie is Emiri's fairy partner. He has a big appetite and is very fond of sweets. At times he can be stubborn, but he really loves Emiri and wants to be nicer to her. He ends his sentences with "~cuku." * [[Splash|'''Splash]]' '(スプラッシュ, Supurasshu) Splash is Suzuko's fairy partner. He appears after she decides to become a Cure and helps save her after she was taken away by Negative. Splash tries his hardest to make Suzuko happy and he wants to help her forget about the past and move on. He ends his sentences with "~shu." * [[Cloudia |'Cloudia ']] (クラウディア, Kuroudia) Cloudia is Rei's fairy partner. She is younger than the other 3 fairies so she is very immature and can be a little whiny. She ends her sentences with "~culu." Villains * Pollution King ( ) The main villain of the series. After a decade of being sealed, he is now free and desires to have the power of the Nature Keys. * Negative (ネガティッブ, Negatibu) The King's most powerful soldier. He is protecting the Key of Happiness and is known to be cunning. He will risk his life to defeat the Cures once and for all. He also attacked Rei when she was little. * Branch ( ) An ambitious and determined man who just wants to find the remaining Key to impress the King. His monsters are created from plants. * Trash ( ) A man who looks strong and tough, but he is actually gullible and foolish. He is known for his habit of digging around in garbage and smelling awful. His monsters are created from littered trash. * Superashii ( ) A teenage boy who is Suzuko's older brother and is capable of disgusing himself in public. He attacks with water and is able to create floods whenever possible. His monsters are created from bodies of water or items that carry water. * Ivy ( ) A new threat who appears later an revives the defeated soldiers. She is somewhat insane and enjoys putting down others for her personal enjoyment. She is also extremely loyal to the King. *'Tide' ( ) Another new soldier alongside Ivy. He acts bold and tough but is sometimes seen taking care of a lobster he found. He is also a bit full of himself on certain occasions and likes bragging about his accomplishments. * Kuzubug ( ) The monsters of the week. Each one is created based on what key each villain possesses. It's name is Japanese for Litter mixed with bug to make the term, litterbug. Others Items * Nature Commune (ネイチャー コミューン, Neīcha Komyūn)The item the Cures use to transform. The mascots live inside of them and the items resemble cell phones mixed with a small game console. * Nature Keys (ネイチャー キー, Neīcha Kī) The Legendary Keys that the Cures are searching for to save Nature Kingdom. There are 6: Happiness, Plants, Breeze, Water, Sky, and Weather. * Nature Key Chest (ネイチャー キーチェスト, Neīcha Kī Chesuto) The chest that holds the Legendary Keys. It later serves as a powerup item for the Cures. * Nature Batons (ネイチャー バトン, Neīcha Baton) The main weapons for Cure Lightning, Cure Ginger, and Cure Thunder. They are called the Lightning Rod, Ginger Stick, and Thunder Wand respectively. * Storm Staff (ストーム ) Cure Storm's main weapon. It was previously used by Cure Nature. Locations * Shizen Town ( ) The home town of the Cures. It is a simple town with many different parks and nature reserves. * Shizen Town Academy ( ) The school the Cures go to. It is separated in three branches: elementary, middle school, and high school. * Nature Kingdom ( ) The alternate world that has been taken over by Pollution. * Pollution ( ) The world of Pollution's headquarters. It is a place of darkness with a palace that towers over everythinh else there. * The Softserve Shop ( ) The ice cream place Sora loves going to. It is the main hangout place for the Cures and Rei also works there. Trivia * This is Lightning-chan's first fanseries for Precure. * This is Lightning-chan's only series with a sequel so far. * The title of this series is similar to Grow! Sweet Nature PreCure. They also share similar motifs. * Sweet Nature Precure! has gone through many changes since its creation in 2014. * This is the only series so far that doesn't had a yellow Cure in the lineup. This, however is changed in Super Sweet Nature Precure! Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Sweet Nature Precure! Category:Series by Lightning-chan Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Prequels Category:Action Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Slice of Life Series Category:Drama Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series